Mortelle indifférence - OS Coraz
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Camus souffre de l'indifférence de Milo...


_Aloha!_

_Alors comme promis, voici le deuxième OS de Coraz dans le cadre de ma fiction secret sanctuary, qui est en fait un OS bonus car je l'ai rédigé alors que j'en avais déjà un en cours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Thème:Camus souffre de l'éloignement de Milo.  
_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

Camus fit un pas en avant, puis se ravisa. Milo passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un seul regard. Indifférence totale, douloureuse, mortelle. A cet instant même, Camus comprit ce que Milo avait pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années. De nombreuses années pendant lesquelles il avait lui-même fuit Milo. Fuit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui l'effrayaient.

Mais maintenant il n'avait plus peur d'aimer. Il avait compris à quel point Milo comptait pour lui quand il avait vu dans ses yeux toute la tristesse du monde lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé. Lorsqu'il avait rompu leur étreinte, rejeté son baiser. Milo l'avait regardé, les yeux brillants, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes. Et Camus avait compris : il aimait Milo. Plus que tout au monde.

Oui, il aimait Milo. Mais il était à présent trop tard, Milo ne le regardait même plus. Ce soir-là, il était parti sans un mot, sans un regard. Et Camus avait pensé, certainement trop naïvement, que le lendemain tout serait oublié. Il avait espéré pouvoir effacer cette erreur comme il pouvait laver le sang qui recouvrait son corps après un combat. Il avait tort. Milo n'avait rien oublié, rien pardonné.

Et Camus s'était muré dans le silence, attendant que Milo fasse le premier pas, comme il le faisait toujours. Il l'avait attendu jour et nuit, encore et encore. Mais Milo n'était jamais venu. Milo ne reviendrait plus à présent.

Camus avait tout essayé pour le faire réagir, pour espérer recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de sa part, qu'un cri. Il voulait l'entendre lui hurler dessus, l'entendre lui dire à quel point il le détestait, à quel point il l'aimait aussi. Il voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'il le pardonnait. Il était prêt à tout entendre si seulement il n'avait pas à subir cette indifférence de sa part. Il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur.

C'était comme si… Milo l'avait rayé de sa vie. Comme s'il avait tiré un trait sur le passé, sur tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Camus avait le sentiment de ne plus faire partie de son monde, de ne plus exister. Car oui, son lien avec Milo était la seule chose qui lui prouvait à quel point il était vivant. Mais à présent Milo ne le regardait plus, alors peut-être était-il mort ?

Il aurait tellement préféré mourir au combat plutôt que d'avoir à supporter cette insupportable indifférence. Il avait déjà la désagréable impression d'être mort de toute façon. Milo ne se souciait plus de lui et cela le tuait à petit feu.

Et la réalité lui sauta en plein visage : il avait besoin de la reconnaissance de Milo. Besoin de son amour, de sa tendresse, besoin de voir les traits inquiets de son visage, besoin d'entendre les tremblements de sa voix. Besoin d'entendre son rire, de voir son sourire. Il avait besoin de Milo.

Milo se tenait à quelques pas seulement de lui et pourtant il lui semblait que des années lumières les séparaient. Il avait parfois l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre dimension. De n'être qu'un fantôme, un esprit qui n'avait pas le droit de côtoyer le monde des vivants, le monde de Milo. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de lui. Comme s'il n'était plus que son ombre.

Milo regardait dans sa direction et pourtant Camus savait qu'il ne le regardait pas _lui. _ Son regard le transperçait sans le voir, comme une lame invisible. Une dague enfoncée en plein cœur. Milo regardait l'arène, les autres combattants, les collines, les montagnes… mais il ne le regardait pas lui. Camus ne faisait à présent plus partie de son monde.

Camus fit un pas en avant, puis se ravisa à nouveau. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'aller lui parler ? Était-ce à lui de rompre le mur qui s'était dressé entre eux ? Il était incapable de le dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le premier pas, pas l'habitude de s'excuser, de reconnaître ses erreurs. C'était le rôle de Milo, de s'excuser. Camus n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Il avait toujours joué l'indifférent jusqu'à ce que Milo finisse par craquer.

Oui mais cette fois, il avait l'horrible impression que Milo ne craquerait pas, comme s'il était devenu totalement insensible. Lui qui habituellement ne pouvait rester plus de quelques heures loin de lui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis plus d'une semaine.

Et par Athéna, que son éloignement pouvait le blesser ! Camus avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups, il avait l'habitude de voir son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses. Mais les blessures du cœur et de l'esprit étaient un million de fois plus douloureuses ! Il aurait tout donné pour recevoir un milliard de coups de poignards si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant entre Milo et lui. Si Milo était à ses côtés alors il ne craignait rien.

Son corps bougea alors presque machinalement, attiré comme un aimant par le corps de Milo. Il marchait vers lui comme un drogué courrait vers son addiction. Milo était sa drogue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de lui il pouvait sentir son parfum un étrange mélange de sueur et d'épices. Et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il vit les traits étrangement tirés de son visage, son nez froncé, ses yeux plissés, une mèche rebelle qui barrait son front.

Oui, il redécouvrait chaque trait de son visage, mais son regard était vide. Milo ne le regardait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers lui. Camus pensa un instants à fuir, mais il avait trop besoin de lui parler, trop besoin de redevenir l'ami dont Milo avait autrefois tant besoin.

-Milo, murmura-t-il.

Et la voix rauque et tremblante qui s'échappa de sa bouche en un souffle l'effraya lui-même : depuis quand avait-il perdu son assurance ? Il déglutit. Mais il ne pouvait à présent plus rebrousser chemin.

-Milo je… à propos de l'autre soir, c'était une erreur…

Mais qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ? Le fait que Milo ait tenté de l'embrasser ou son brusque mouvement de recul alors que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. En réalité, Camus avait envie de lui crier à quel point il était désolé. Il voulait lui dire qu'il donnerait tout ce qui était en sa possession pour que Milo tente à nouveau de l'embrasser. Il voulait lui dire que cette fois il ne le repousserait plus. Plus jamais. En réalité, il avait follement envie de l'embrasser lui aussi. Il avait simplement eu peur.

-On pourrait peut-être… tout oublier ?

Recommencer à zéro. Redevenir les amis d'enfance qu'ils avaient toujours été. Laisser leur relation évoluer. Devenir amants, meilleurs ennemis. Revivre leurs moments de joie et de tristesse. Ne plus jamais se séparer. Par Athéna, si seulement cela pouvait être aussi facile !

-Milo s'il te plaît, dit quelque chose, ton silence me tue !

Sa voix tremblante se brisa en un sanglot qu'il étouffa honteusement contre la paume de sa main. Il ne pleurait pas, jamais. Mais Milo ne le regardait toujours pas. Il regardait droit devant lui sans le voir. Habituellement Milo aurait accouru, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le bercer tendrement et lui murmurer que tout se passerait bien. Et Camus l'aurait repoussé, refusant toute proximité entre eux. Mais Milo aurait souri et lui aurait pris la main. Camus se serait dérobé. Et Milo aurait secoué la tête.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé, reprit-il, mais ton indifférence me blesse davantage.

Car l'indifférence, c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de la part de Milo. Milo était toujours joyeux, souvent en colère, parfois triste et révolté… mais jamais indifférent. Milo était un livre ouvert dans lequel on pouvait lire un millier de sentiments différents qui évoluaient et luttaient entre eux. La peur, la souffrance, la joie, la passion, le doute, l'ignorance, la tendresse… mais pas l'indifférence, jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi envers lui ?!

-Bon sang Milo, parle !

Camus tremblait de tout son être, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait effroyablement impuissant. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il aurait voulu être capable d'obliger Milo à le regarder. Il aurait voulu être ses yeux. L'obliger à parler. Il aurait voulu être sa voix.

-Dis quelque chose, dis-moi que tu me détestes !

Il voulait tout simplement qu'il lui fasse un signe, même si c'était pour le rejeter lamentablement comme lui l'avait fait de nombreuses fois.

-Crie, hurle, frappe-moi si c'est ce que tu veux, mais cesse d'être aussi silencieux !

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prendre possession du corps de Milo, l'obliger à relever la tête, l'obliger à faire un geste vers lui. Il aurait préféré sentir sa main s'abattre sur sa joue plutôt que le voir aussi indifférent. Il voulait que Milo lui hurle à quel point il était égoïste et pitoyable. Qu'il lui dise que plus jamais il ne pourrait être ami avec une personne aussi immonde que lui. Qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole… mais que les choses soient claires.

-Regarde-moi !

Mais Milo ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne le regardait pas. Il ne le regarderait plus jamais. Et cela le rendait fou. Fou de colère, fou de tristesse. Sans le regard de Milo sur lui, il n'était plus rien. Plus qu'un souvenir, plus qu'une silhouette qui se dissipe au loin.

-REGARDE-MOI !

Il hurla. Ses mains encadraient à présent le visage de Milo tandis qu'il l'avait obligé à relever la tête vers lui en un geste brusque. Un geste qui l'avait probablement blessé. Le regard de Milo était à présent rivé sur lui, mais son regard était vide lorsqu'il le regardait. Mais était-ce vraiment lui qu'il regardait ? Ou n'était-ce que son ombre, que la vie derrière lui ?

-Milo je… je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours. J'avais peur, peur des conséquences de mes sentiments. Je craignais de te perdre à jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur. Je ne peux pas supporter de rester loin de toi plus longtemps. Je t'aime. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, cesse de m'ignorer. Ton indifférence me rend fou. Parle-moi, regarde-moi. Je veux exister à nouveau. Je ne veux pas devenir un souvenir. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ton passé. Par pitié Milo, pardonne-moi. Aime-moi encore. Donne-moi une seconde chance.

Milo se redressa, rompant le seul contact qui s'était établi entre eux. Et Camus se sentit revivre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Milo était tout près de lui. Milo le regardait. Milo ne l'ignorait pas. Peut-être qu'il lui avait enfin pardonné ? Dans le cœur de Camus, l'espoir renaît tandis qu'il voit Milo ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Peut-être qu'il est prêt à lui donner une nouvelle chance. Peut-être que bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-Bonsoir Kanon.

La voix de Milo résonne comme une gifle dans son esprit. Camus a le souffle court, totalement sous le choc. Son cœur s'emballe tandis qu'il voit Milo passer à côté de lui. Kanon ? Il fait volte-face pour voir Kanon s'approcher d'eux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ses lèvres sont sèches, ses mains moites.

-Bonsoir Milo, j'espère que je n'interromps pas ta discussion avec Camus ?

Alors Camus espère encore : il espère entendre Milo lui dire que si, qu'il vient de tout gâcher, que Milo et lui étaient sur le point de se livrer leurs sentiments. Il espère entendre ces mots qu'il attend depuis si longtemps. Il veut l'entendre dire à Kanon que rien n'est plus important que lui. Il veut l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne le quittera plus jamais à présent. Il veut que Milo crie son amour pour lui au monde entier.

-Camus ? Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles.

Son cœur s'arrête tandis qu'il voit Milo continuer son chemin. Kanon cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retourner pour suivre Milo. Alors comme ça, il ne fait définitivement plus partie de sa vie ? Il a tiré un trait sur lui, pour toujours.

Camus recule d'un pas. Son corps tombe lourdement sur les marches derrière lui. Ces mêmes marches sur lesquelles Milo était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Milo… ne veut plus de lui. Milo le renie, le bannit de son cœur à tout jamais. Et cela le tue.

Cela lui fait si mal qu'il en vient à douter de son existence même. Est-il bien réel ? Est-ce un cauchemar ? Fait-il réellement partie de ce monde ? Est-il réellement lui… ? A-t-il jamais fait partie de l'existence de Milo ? Son amitié avec le scorpion n'était-elle qu'un fantasme de son esprit ? Qu'une illusion ?

Où s'arrête la réalité, où commence le rêve ? Camus ne le sait plus. Milo est parti. Camus a perdu toute notion de réalité. Milo est heureux sans lui. Camus se meurt. Milo fait partie de son monde. Camus n'appartient plus au sien. Milo est un rêve. Camus subit le poids de son existence.

Mais entre rêve et réalité, Camus a du mal à démêler le vrai du faux.


End file.
